


Daughter Of The Countess

by BrandiLeean



Category: American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Character Overview, Character Study, Crossover, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandiLeean/pseuds/BrandiLeean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a possible overview of an OC for American Horror Story: Hotel. Anyone may use this idea and change whatever they wish. However, if you do decide to use my idea, credit would be most appreciated. If anyone wishes me to make a story from this character they must let me know. Otherwise, please enjoy. ^-^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daughter Of The Countess

Felicity Victoria, the 'daughter' of Countess Cortez and supposed lover and partner of Edward Mordrake. She is beautiful, rich and overly eccentric. While she loves classic glamour, like her 'mother', she has many strange habits. Such as, drinking Holy Water on a regular basis, being her mother's voice as being her dedicated daughter. She has man supernatural powers such as walking through solid objects which leads most to believe that, just like Edward, she is a ghost. She has a room to herself in the farthest reaches of the Cortez Hotel and basks in the wealth that her mother has poured upon her. It is her job to carry out her mother's orders and commands in an uncharacteristic means of diplomacy. Since Felicity is known to hate unnecessary violence, she often gives second chances to those who she and her mother deem incompetent or troublesome. While spending her time within the Hotel Felicity is usually singing or prowling the hallways startling guests. When outside of the walls of the Cortez Hotel she is either on a luxurious shopping spree or meeting someone on behalf of her mother. She is only slightly religious being that of a new believer, albeit in secret. Felicity is also very vain, wearing cosmetics, dark clothing and ornate jewelry even if there is no occasion at all. The Countess does not mind and even encourages Felicity's eccentricities. However, unlike the Countess, Felicity remains abstinent and does not indulge in sexual activities. 

The staff of the Hotel find Felicity to be obnoxious and strange but the Countess finds her rare and interesting and seems to feed off of the idea that Felicity considers her to be a maternal figure. The Countess seems to or leads Felicity to believe that she genuinely cares for her. Other than this there is no clear reason as too why The Countess keeps Felicity around. It could also be approached that the Countess thinks of Felicity to be a toy or play thing. Whatever the case, Felicity is extremely loyal and indebted to her. Countess Cortez rewards this by lavishing her in riches and fine things. However, due to Felicity's strange personality, the Countess usually just gives her money and allows her to buy whatever she wants.

Felicity's favorite outfit seems to be a long, black strapless dress and her significant other's top hat, to which he detests. Edward and Felicity are 'handcuffed' together, as she follows him and pesters him constantly. However, they are slowly drifting apart because of his status as a spirit. She outlined this by saying "Who's ever heard of a human marrying a ghost?" She loves to mock him, bringing up the concept of ectoplasm. She also repeatedly reminds him of his death, saying that she either sympathizes with him for being driven mad by the voice of demons or belittles him for taking his own life, destroying one of God's divine creations, therefore going to Hell without judgement.


End file.
